Di Roy Rinker
or D-Roy as he is also known, is an Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army and one of Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez' five Fracción. Character Outline What remains of his Hollow mask is a bulky helmet similar in shape to a hammerhead shark. The right-hand side of his mask is wrapped in bandages, which obscures his right eye (the bandages are meant to hide an injury given to him by Grimmjow when he was still an Adjuchas). When the bandages are unwrapped, there is a gash on the top of his mask. His right eye is identical to a normal Hollow eye is a white circle surrounded by black shadows. He has square, shark-like teeth. Di Roy is noted for carrying his Zanpakutō in his hands for much of his screentime. During his battle with Rukia Kuchiki, he claims that his "true battlefield is in the sky," suggesting that he fights better in the air; however, most Arrancar seem to prefer this method of fighting. Di Roy is apparently weaker than his brethren (a direct result of Grimmjow eating part of him as an Adjuchas, thus halting his development early), to the point that Yylfordt Granz scornfully refers to him as an "Arrancar in name only." He apparently had to beg the rest of the group to allow him to partake in the invasion. Di Roy original Hollow form was that of a snake-like creature with a shark head matching the remnants of his mask. History Prior to his becoming and Arrancar, he traveled around Hueco Mundo with Shawlong Kūfang, Edrad Liones, Yylfordt Granz, Nakeem and two other unnamed Hollows hoping to one day become Vasto Lorde. One day they came across a small Adjuchas by the name of Grimmjow. Di Roy threatens to eat him, but it is he is suddenly attacked and has a part of himself eaten by Grimmjow. Synopsis Agent of the Shinigami Arc Di Roy first appears along with Iceringer long before the introduction of Arrancar species. While Iceringer was turning Grand Fisher into an imperfect Arrancar by ripping his mask off, Di Roy was scolding the latter for his defeat by Ichigo Kurosaki.Bleach manga; chapter 25 Arrancar Arc Di Roy, along with the rest of Grimmjow's Fracción infiltrate the real world and set to hunt those with great amount of Reiryoku. Di Roy encounters Chad and proceeds to immediately attack but is stopped by Ichigo. The latter is about to engage in battle with the Arrancar, but Rukia Kuchiki steps in and begins to battle Di Roy, releasing her Zanpakutō in the midst of battle. Di Roy is frozen in mid-air and killed by Rukia's Zanpakutō, Sode no Shirayuki. Hueco Mundo Arc Di Roy is only shown briefly alongside Grimmjow during a flashback into his past. He was alongside the other Arrancar of Grimmjow's group attempting to become a Vasto Lorde. Zanpakutō The name of his Zanpakutō as well as his released form was never revealed as he was killed by Rukia Kuchiki before he had a chance to unsheath it. In is sealed form it takes the form of a katana, with a white sheath and hilt. Trivia *When first introduced, Di Roy looked substantially different compared to his looks in the Arrancar arc. His teeth were more sharp and individually-spaced rather than squarish and jagged, his mask and bandages covered his entire face, and both of his eyes were covered by his hair (as opposed to only his right eye being partially covered in the Arrancar arc). This could be because the Arrancar were not sufficiently developed at such an early point in time and Tite Kubo was still experimenting with different character designs. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Fraccions Category:Numeros Category: Male